gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CB/DTD-002 2 Gundam
The CB/DTD-002 2 Gundam (aka 2 Gundam, 2 pronounced as Ko/Co) is a prototype Mobile Suit designed to, uniquely enough, test the synchronizability of a true Twin Drive to a Twin Drive Tau. The unit very much resembles the , which the unit was largely based off of in terms of appearance and equipment. The individual Twin Drives used by the Mobile Suit were developed using data from the and , respectively. Appearance The unit heavily draws design elements from the 1.5 Gundam, owning to the versatility of the unit. The unit boasts a mainly white color scheme with blue lining, an aesthetic design element taken from the 1.5. Also sharing in design elements from the 1.5 are 2 Gundam's GN Binders, which are perhaps the main source of 1.5 Gundam's versatility and like the 1.5 are mounted on the back of the 2 Gundam. Unique Equipment ;*Dual Twin Drive :Due to its designation as a "Dual-Twin Drive Test Unit" the unit boasts 2 Twin Drives. The theory behind this special GN-Drive system is that if two different Twin Drives are synchronized with each other, the resulting power output would be at least squared that of the two Twin Drives' combined separate outputs, depending on what type of GN-Drives composed the two separate Twin Drives. One Twin Drive, hidden in the shoulders of the 2 Gundam, is composed of True GN-Drives specifically built for a Twin Drive. As such, the True Drives are 100% synchronized with each other. The other Twin Drive, one of such being hidden near the 2 Gundam's waist joint, the other expanding outward in the standard accelerator cone, is composed of a pair of fully synchronized GN Drive Taus. The Tau Drives are designed to draw power from the True Twin Drive and (for clearly intended reasons) serve to physically connect the True Twin drive. The two separate Twin Drives are also built to physically connect with each other, allowing the particle emission output to be squared that of the combined value of the individual Twin Drives. Due to being an experimental unit, the Dual-Twin Drive System can only be used for a total of 2 minutes before the drives disconnect and revert back to two separate Twin Drives. The disconnection happens automatically in order for the drives to maintain their particle supplies and to reduce strain on both the Mobile Suit and the Twin Drives themselves. ;*E-Tungsten Armor :A variant of used to construct the outer armor of the 2 Gundam, E-Tungsten is a fusion of E-Carbon to Tungsten alloy. The resulting fusion is an armor with double the durability of E-Carbon. While the armor is 35% heavier than E-Carbon, the overall mobility stats from the sheer output of the two Twin Drives more than makes up for this weight increase. ;*E-Titanium GN-Shield :A GN-Shield made of another variant of E-Carbon. E-Titanium is a fusion of E-Carbon to Titanium alloy that was made to produce this GN-Shield. The fusion of E-Carbon and Titanium is similar to the E-Tungsten armor of 2 Gundam, an armor alloy with more than double E-Carbon's toughness, though with only 10% more weight then E-Carbon, a far more favorable trade-off when comparing E-Titanium to E-Tungsten. The shield is lightweight, durable, and can generate a localized GN-field for increased durability, giving the 2 Gundam a truely powerful defense. ;*GN Condenser Frame :Perhaps one of the most unique features of 2 Gundam is its internal frame, which was made completely out of the same material used in . This unique frame was built to complement the massive particle production capabilities of the True and Tau Twin Drives built into 2 Gundam. The combined output of the two Twin Drives separate is enough to fill the Condenser Frame quickly when on standby. The Condenser Frame can also use the stored GN Particles to enhance the durability of the frame, lowering the Gundam's susceptibility to attacks aimed at under-armored sections. This also means that the Gundam's GN Particle storage capacity is far greater than Mobile Suits with standard GN Condensers. Standard Equipment ;*GN Vulcan :Used as a defensive protocol, the 2 Gundam mounts a quartet of GN Vulcans on the head of the unit, hidden behind retractable panels for added stealth element. An additional GN Vulcan is hidden in each of the Gundam's forearms, right below the hands, with a triad of GN Vulcans hidden in the open cavity of the shoulder armor on each arm. This multitude of GN Vulcans give the 2 Gundam a good amount of coverage against missile attacks. The triad of GN Vulcans in the open cavity of each arm's shoulder armor were installed in order to help defend against flanking attacks made against the unit. ;*GN Buster Rifle :Similar to the weapon used by Reborns Gundam, 1 Gundam and 1.5 Gundam, the GN Buster Rifle as a power cord connecting the weapon with an external GN power supply for added firepower. Unlike the other Mobile Suits to mount this weapon, however, the 2 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle's power cable connects the weapon with one of the two True GN Drives as well as the Condenser Frame, greatly enhancing firepower without sacrificing too much rate of fire. ;*GN Beam Sabers :For close-combat purposes, the 2 Gundam mounts a pair of GN beam sabers on the forearm armor for quick deployment. They are mainly used as backups should the GN Sword II-Delta be unavailable. ;*GN Sword II-Delta :A custom variant of the GN Sword II used by the 00 Gundam, the GN Sword II-Delta sees its sword blade made out of the same material as GN Condensers to allow for added cutting ability. These modified GN Sword IIs utilize GN Beam Guns modified for enhanced punching power and rate of fire without sacrificing accuracy. Thanks to the GN Condenser lining of the blade, the cutting power can be increased by funneling GN Particles into the blade, allowing it to easily melt through Mobile Suit armor. The GN Sword II-Delta also features a piece of technology taken from , a vibration generator. This further's the GN Sword II-Delta's cutting power by making the blade strike enemy armor thousands of times per second despite no visible movement, easily allowing the blade to even cleave apart E-Carbon. A GN-Vernier can also be found on the hilt of each GN Sword II-Delta to allow added velocity and cutting power when executing a thrusting attack with the swords. Like the GN Sword II, the Delta version can connect at the pommel to form a double bladed staff, though in this case at the expense of losing the ability to use the hilt's GN Vernier. These swords serve as the 2 Gundam's main close-range weapon, backup GN Beam Rifles, and are stored on the waist armor when not in use. ;*GN Claws :The clawed fingertips of the 2 Gundam were made into GN Claws due to the integration of the Condenser Frame. These claws are mainly used as last-resort melee weapons. ;*GN Binders :The same type of GN Binder found on 1.5 Gundam, the 2 Gundam's GN Binders allow it to manipulate its GN Particles in varying ways. Two new modes were added for increased versatility. The binders can be used in sync with Trans-Am for a greater increase in performance. :;*Stand By Mode ::See the unit's picture. When not in use, the GN Binders assume this mode. :;*Speed Mode ::The GN Binders fold directly backwards, granting a boost to 2 Gundam's speed. :;*Flight Mode ::The GN Binders fold outward to form wings, increasing 2 Gundam's flight efficiency. :;*Attack Mode ::The GN Binders move to the right side of 2 Gundam and glow as they enhance the GN Particles in the 2 Gundam's right GN Drive and right arm condenser frame, greatly increasing the power output of both the GN Buster Rifle and the right arm's GN Vulcan. :;*Defense Mode ::The GN Binders move to the left side of 2 Gundam and enhance the strength of the GN-Field created by the GN Shield. This mode also grants and unintended boost the power rating of the left arm's GN Vulcan. :;*Rifle Mode ::The GN Binders fold forward under the shoulders to function as GN Rifles, enhancing 2 Gundam's offensive capabilities. :;*Alvaaron Cannon Mode ::The GN Binders fold forward over the shoulders to unleash a power blast of condensed GN Particles. Use of this mode forces the Tau Drives to recharge using the Condenser Frame, allowing one blast to be used every 1.5 minutes. Use of this mode while in Trans-Am will completely drain the Tau Drives and a good portion of the Condenser Frame. :;*Tri-Crasher Mode ::Basically a fusion of Attack and Rifle Modes. The GN Binders fold forward under the right shoulder while in Attack Mode to further bolster the firepower and range of the GN Buster Rifle. :;*Shield-Buster Mode ::Basically a fusion of Defense and Alvaaron Cannon Modes. The GN Binders fold forward over the left shoulder while in Defense Mode to unleash a GN-Cannon blast as a retaliatory measure. The GN Field created by the Shield loses a majority of its strength bonus and the left arm's GN Vulcans completely lose their power output bonus while in this mode. ;*Binder Rifles :GN Beam Rifles concealed within the GN Binders. These weapons were modified for boast increased range and hitting power without sacrificing rate of fire. ;*Shield Bits :The 2 Gundam also mounts an hextet of Shield Bits for added defense. These Shield Bits are slightly larger than normal and crafted out of the same E-Titanium used for the GN Shield. They lack weapons or GN-Field generation capabilities in exchange for thicker armor and increased runtime before needing to dock for recharging. They are mounted on the GN Binders and elbow joints when not in use. System Features ;*Trans-Am :The unit can execute Trans-Am for increased performance. Due to the two individual Twin Drives and Condenser Frame, this system can be used for well over half an hour before shutting down for recharge. ;*Trans-Am Dual :A variant of Trans-Am that can only be used by 2 Gundam and any other Mobile Suit units equipped with a Dual-Twin Drive system. While in this mode, the individual Twin Drives physically connect for squared the particle emissions of the True Twin Drive and Twin Drive Tau combined. This system is still experimental, and as such can only be used for 2 minutes before automatically shutting down for recharge, which takes approximately 15 minutes, though it is advised that the system be activated once every 20-25 minutes such that the the two Twin Drives don't destabilize and overload each other to the point of self-detonation of either Twin Drive. While using this mode, it is also evidenced that 2 Gundam turns a blazing orange color, instead of the traditional crimson of regular Trans-Am. ;*Holographic Sniper Scope :A holographic sniper scope was added due to the increased range of the GN Buster Rifle (particularly when using Attack or Tri-Crasher Mode) and as such is only activated when either mode is utilized, or during Trans-Am/Trans-Am Dual. ;*GN Composite Armor :In addition ot the E-Tungsten Armor, the Condenser Frame generates small GN Fields withing the 2 Gundam's Armor, making the E-Tungsten 50% stronger than it actually is. It also further compensates for the 35% weight increase of using E-Tungsten instead of regular E-Carbon, which allows for even greater mobility than the Gundam's main predecessor, the 1.5 Gundam. ;*Bit Control System : ;*GN Stealth Field :A special system that 2 Gundam can deploy when engaging massive numbers of enemy Mobile Suits or an enemy base, the GN Stealth Field disrupts communication and sensors across massive areas. Powered by the Condenser Frame, the Stealth Field can be run indefinitely because its particle drain is just under the particle generation and storage capabilities of 2 Gundam's two Twin Drives and Condenser Frame. The system see harshly limited use, however, as the 2 Gundam's pilot rarely sees need to use it other than for quick escapes, which in and of themselves are rare. Trivia/Due-Credit *The set-up of the True Twin Drive on 2 Gundam was inspired by the Twin Drive setup used by the Perfect and True Guardian, both of which are Mobile Suits made by Ransac16. *The reason Trans-Am Dual only lasts 2 minutes is because the overall power consumption of the system is so great it completely drains the Condenser Frame and 99% of the Twin Drive Tau's particles (that's close to complete power lose for one of the 2 Twin Drives) in said time. This also sharply weakens the 2 Gundam during its 15 minute recharge period, though it is still considered somewhat powerful when exiting Trans-Am Dual thanks to the True Twin Drive. *It is also interesting to note that much of the things regarding 2 Gundam revolve around the number "2" (it's name, the Dual-Twin Drive, Trans-Am Dual, and the two new GN Binder Modes are just a few examples). *While it is both durable and agile at the same time, there is no mistaking the fact that 2 Gundam is heavy, as the thing is made out of GN Condenser material and two variants of E-Carbon that are heavier than said material, plus the weight of 2 different Twin Drive setups active at the same time within the same machine. *The unit is also a walking arsenal, as it boasts a large number of GN Beam weaponry, some of which are modified, plus a pair of modified physical GN-Blades. *Despite 2 Gundam's model number, it is in no way, shape or form related to the . *It is possible that the 2 Gundam was developed by the same CB shadow group responsible for the Mag-Drive and GN Builder Weaponry, as its armor and defensive equipment are made out of E-Carbon variants that are more durable than said material, a trait common to MS units developed by said shadow group, but many of the unit's features, such as the use of basic GN Drives/Tau Drives and the complete lack of GN Builder Weaponry in the unit's arsenal raises many questions about design that would make the unit seem foreign to said shadow group.